Wardrobe
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: Yes, he realizes that normal brothers don't like seeing their sisters in their clothes this much. No, he doesn't care. /or/ 9 times Phoebe wears Max's clothes. fluff \One-shot/ [thundercest] [max/phoebe] R


I They're 14 the first time Max ever sees her wearing something of his. It's just a sash, the one they give the class president, & Mom is going to take out some pins to fix it to fit Phoebe. Still, he convinces her to model it for him before the adjustments. She smiles shyly, a heavy blush as he tells her to do a twirl. She obliges with an embarrassed mumble. He swears she's an angel as the sash glimmers, floating around her.

* * *

II It's a few weeks later the next time she wears something of his. It's not even intentional. A laundry mix up, actually. She wakes up late, he'll never tell her but he messed with her alarm clock. She brushes her hair out first, ditches the retainer, her toothbrush scrubs away quickly, a little makeup, & then, wardrobe. But she's pressed for time & Mom left one of his shirts in Phoebe's room. It's a simple enough outfit, a pretty skirt & his grey t-shirt. He almost smiles when he sees her, but Max Thunderman doesn't smile. Still, it takes his breath away to see her in his baggy shirt, she looks positively dainty. Like a doll. He finally says something when they're in school, just before slipping away to go to first period. She blushes bright red. He decides it's worth it.

* * *

III A month later, Mom is on strike because of stupid Billy & Nora, & Phoebe really needs pajamas. So, of course, instead of reusing her old ones or trying to use the washing machine (because who has time for that?), she steals some clothes from Max. Who has somehow kept clean clothes longer than her. He can't believe it either.

Well, she snags an oversized Dark Mayhem shirt &, by complete accident because she thought they were old plaid shorts, a pair of boxers. Needless to say, she forgets to change before heading downstairs for breakfast. And there he is, drinking milk from the carton. Which she hates. But he doesn't get to think about that. He's too busy choking on the milk when he sees what she's wearing. Thank God she took a CPR class that one time. And thank Him for the fact that an angel's wearing his clothes.

* * *

IV The next time, they're walking home like any other school day. Except it starts pouring down on them on their way. And neither of them knew so neither of them have an umbrella. And Mom & Dad are both extremely busy.

He can clearly see her trembling. "Here."

She's surprised by what he holds out, he's never really been that big on the whole gentleman thing. Nevertheless, he holds his hoodie out, his shirt slightly disheveled from the hoodie's removal. Not that she notices the state of his shirt, that would be weird & extremely attentive. She only pays that much attention to guy's she likes. A lot. And he's her brother.

"Just take it, Phoebe, or you'll catch a cold," he tells her, trying not to sound overly concerned.

She does. "Thanks."

She slides it on over her head, messing up her hair even more. He still thinks she looks perfect.

* * *

V She's mad at him. She usually is.

Screaming, tiptoes, glaring. The whole thing. If he wasn't screaming back, he'd laugh at the fact that she goes on her tiptoes to yell at him.

She lets out an extraordinarily frustrated groan. _He,_ as a person, irritates her. _He,_ as a brother, irritates her more. But _he,_ as a supervillain, steals the cake. Especially when it involves messing with her love life. Her big fat mouth does that itself.

He snorts as she insults him. And that's the last straw.

She steals his snapback, no hesitation, no warning. His snapback is off his head & onto hers.

It's too big & she looks too cute in it for him to remember what they were yelling about.

She sticks her tongue out & turns on her heel, satisfied with what she considers a victory. He stares at her strutting off.

"Oh, my God."

* * *

VI His leather jackets are off limits to everyone. Unless they've been accidentally victimized by one of his pranks & have a very soaked t-shirt & his leather jackets are the only thing to hide their bra from the world as they avoid getting sick by removing their very wet t-shirt. Then they become available.

And, of course, Phoebe was victimized. During school. She's lucky he has one in his locker with his spare gym shirt that day.

He wraps an arm around her & guides her to his locker. Which is next to hers because of stupid last names.

Quickly, he enters his combo & pulls out what's needed. Thankfully, classes are technically in session so the hallway is empty apart from them. So, he turns away, trying not to blush, & she changes. As quickly as she can because she, like the normal 14 year old girl, is uncomfortable being shirtless next to a 14 year old boy.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

And so is he when he sees her.

". . . You actually look pretty good in that," he mumbles.

". . . Th - thanks. I didn't think it would - " there she goes again, with that big fat motor mouth she gets when she's nervous. He forgets to smirk.

* * *

VII It's simple enough, she needs a plain blue t-shirt for her Halloween costume & doesn't want to buy one. Max has one. And doesn't exactly mind seeing his sister in his clothes. At all.

The exchange is made; a t-shirt for a favor to be cashed in later.

Halloween comes, he goes as a zombie. She goes as the left out Skittle with Cherry & a few other friends who are the included parts of the rainbow. He smiles when he sees her. Again. Because there is something so fantastic about seeing her in his baggy shirts.

* * *

VIII The heater breaks just as winter rears its freezing head. And, because it's a wirld of clichés, the washing machine eats her jackets.

A shiver & a frown later, she's bundled up in a too big jacket & her head is buried in his chest. Maybe he does curl his arm around her, maybe he does stare at her sleeping form, but there's no way in Hell he thinks she looks cute.

She's his sister after all.

* * *

IX A month later, any chances of brotherly feelings perish.

Brothers don't dream about waking up to their sisters in their shirt. And brothers mist certainly don't clearly envision their sisters in their panties.

And he can't deny that he just did.

"Crap."

He'a so, unbelievably screwed. Worse than he wants to do to her.

. . .

Yeah, definitely not brotherly.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obatinate


End file.
